Half Werewolf, Quarter Vampire
by Violent Pixi
Summary: Follow the love, lies and life of Jacob and Nessie's twins, Rachel & Edward. The Volturi's involvment? Hiding a great power and fighting the struggle of their transformations and imprints, their life is never dull, but they just wish it was. DEAD! ...
1. Memories

**Memories**

**_Nessie's POV (11 years ago)_**

How could i do this? I thought of every option i had. First i needed to tell Jacob. Then...there's Dad. He'll find out in my head soon anyway but i want to be the one to tell him. Maybe i'll get Mum to shield me for a while. She'll ask why, of coarse, but i can tell Mum anything. Who to tell first? Oh, i know. Alice! She wont be able to see their recations because she can't see me or Jacob but she's the best at advice. I'll tell her first.

* * *

"Oh, Renesme! Really?" Alice's face was bursting with happiness, but then it went annoyed. "Why didn't Edward tell me...or Bella."

"Your the only person i've told." I told her truthfully.

"Really? Not even Jacob?"

"Nope. I need advice."

"Telling Edward?" she sighed.

"Oh yeah!"

"Well, he'd apriciate it if he found out first hand and not from someone's mind so i'd tell him before the others. Obviously tell Jacob. He'll be thrilled." Alice seemed seemed more excited then i had been, but i was too worried then. Now, that Alice didn't tell me that i was doomed to oblivion when telling Edward, i could hardly breath with happiness.

* * *

"Jacob? I need to talk to you." I said, feeling shaken.

He smiled warmly at me and nodded. "Sure Nessie." He stood up and came over to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek and followed me into our bedroom, holding my hand. His love did boost my confidence, knowing that he would be as happy as i was. We'd been together for ages after i stopped growing so i knew he loved me. No two people can stay together for twenty years.

We sat down on our bed and he was still smiling. It was the most beautiful thing i've every seen.

"Jacob?"

"Yes."

I couldn't help smile with him. I knew i looked like an idiot with a stupid grin on my face but i couldn't help it. The more i thought about what i was going to tell him, the happier i felt. Happier then when i saw him at the end of the aisle and wished the music would hurry up so i could reach him sooner. More then our first kiss, the first night. I was so full of bliss that i wanted to cry.

"I'm pregnant." There were a few beats of scilence when i worried that i would be alone in my happiness but...

"Oh! Nessie, Nessie!" He cried with joy. "We're having a baby!" He hugged me tightly. And i couldn't help it anymore. I let out a giant sob and started to cry.

"Oh, honey. Why are you crying?" He asked, wiping away my tears.

"Because i'm so...happy. We're having a baby!"

"If it's a girl can i name her? I have a great idea." He asked.

"Allready?" I asked, bemused.

He shifted uncomphortable and it looked so cute. "Well, i did wonder...you know...if you could."

I smiled. "So did i. Quite a while ago. Well? what's your idea?"

"Rachel, after my sister. And her middle name, Issabella, after your Mum."

"What if it's a boy?"

"I havn't thought yet. Jacob junior?" He laughed and so did i but i stopped laughing.

"That's not too bad. If i were a boy, Mum said i would be called..."

"...Edward Jacob." Jacob finished for me. We smiled. Well, we had our ideas.

"Don't get too excited about your spawn being named after you. I'm rooting for a girl here and maybe it'll hear me and agree." We laughed again.

"Here's the hard bit."

"Telling Edward?" I quoted Alice.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

To be honest, i have no idea why i was so worried about telling my Dad. Edward, after Bella had practically screamed with happiness and scolding me for making her a grandma, smiled at me and said "You sure you know what your doing, Renesme?" He asked.

I nodded. "We've thought it out throuroughly. We even have names."

Bella attacked. "Oh, please tell me! It took me quite a while before i decided what to name you. It was suprising as i was sure it was a boy. But after one day? Tell me!"

Jacob grinned. "I chose the girl name and Nessie chose the boy name. We think it would be good to prepare for whether it's either and not just settle on one gender and be set on that." He leered slightly at Bella who laughed.

"Well, If it's a girl, we're naming her after Jacob's sister, Rachel."

"Middle name Issabella." Jacob added, smiling at his best friend.

Bella's face slit into a beautiful smile, her eyes were ful of love. "And the boy?"

"My little EJ." I said, quoting what Bella had said when i wasn't even born yet.

Edward's serious expression sofened. And then he laughed. "Ha! I'm before you, Jacob."

Jacob frowned slightly but responded with, "Rachel's before Bella."

We talked animatly for a while and i saw a slow frown etch on my mother's face. I really wished i knew what she was thinking.

**_Bella's POV_**

Nessie had just left to go tell Billy and the other wolves. Now i could ask Edward without much fear.

"Edward!" I said urgently. "But...remember when i was pregnant...i couldn't let that happen to..." But i was cut off.

"Bella." Edward's face was warm and he hugged me. "That wouldn't happen. The child will only be 1/4 vampire so it won't be like that. The rest of it will be human until the wolf gene kicks in. It will be a normal birth...mostly."


	2. More Memories

**More Memories**

**_Jacobs's POV (10 years ago and 8 months)_**

Four months pregnant and she's allready in labour. Stupid bloodsucker gene.

We couldn't get the injection through her stomach or see it so we don't know whether it's a boy, a girl, healthy, ill or has ten heads. Which is probably fine for everyone else but the most worrying thing is Nessie's _size_. Much larger then Bella was, although Bella was sick at the time. Fortunatly it's too human to cause much harm to Nessie but it does hurt her to move and it's growing quickly, allthough it can't beat Bella's one month pregnancy and for that i'm glad.

We are a few miles away from the Cullen house and Carlisle. Obviously we couldn't go to the hospital. I wasn't being sarcastic about the ten heads trhing. It could be possible, what with this kids freaky DNA. Nessie was in my arms as i ran, holding her lightly, but firmly close to my body to minimalise the shakeing.

We were there in a clearing with the trees spaced out, revealing the sun. It glowed across Nessie's pale skin. That never failed to leave me amazed.

"Nessie. Were here." I said.

She nodded, clutching at my hand tightly. She was pretty strong but it felt lie a hankshake to me but i knew that she was holding it enough that could break the fingers of any normal person. Her face was flushed as i carried her through their front door and Edward was allready there, with Bella next to him. He had obviously heard my thoughts.

"We have the room ready. I alerted Carlisle who's getting the things ready." Bella beamed as Edward spoke. Their arms were wrapped around each other's waists, like usuall. They never let go anymore.

We took Nessie to the bed that was lying in wait. After that we waited. It was a whole hour of contractions and crushing my hand before the delivery was ready.

Nessie closed her eyes and her face went red with the effort that she was making to get it out of her. I was glad when Carlisle said that it was a normal, human birth. No..._relieved _and considerabley less tired.

I didn't want to look as the baby was delivered but i stayed at the other end, holding Nessie's hand.

"Here she is." Carlisle said.

"_She_?" Nessie's face lifted with happiness. "I was right." She added and stuck her tounge out at me. I kissed her forehead before looking at the child. She was beautiful. She was small and has a thin mop of curly maroon curls, darker the Nessies. But the thing that drew my attention were her eyes. They were wide open and intelligent...but the colour was neither me, nor Nessie. A soft forest green that had flecks of gold and other green shades. The pupil was circled by an orangey rim. I wondered, very briefly, whether she had cheated on me but i scolded myself quickly for even thinking about it. Honestly. Maybe one of Bella's relatives had green eyes. I had seen her mother at her wedding and her eyes were a bland brown. Maybe her grandmother but i was brought back to reality when Carlisle spoke, his hand on the still present bulge and he looked at it, concentraiting, but then he spoke. His voice was filled with forced calm, fringing on excitment.

"Well. It seems that you have no time to relax, Renesme. There's another one on the way."

... X_x

"W-what?" Nessie's face was a mixture of happiness, confusion and shock which is hgard to acomplish but she did it.

"What?" I repeted.

"There appears to be two of them."

I nearly passed out, unsure of how i felt. Twins? I was shocked, That's a no brainer. But...two kids. Mine and Nessies. Did i want another? Was i ready. I hadn't been given time to get use to the first one...let alone another. But, deep inside, i new that i wanted nothing more at that moment.

I looked at Nessie, she was looking ecstatic. Her face was etched with a certain light that was not disimilar to her sun glow. "Were having twins." She smiled at me and i saw my reflection in the window, my face sharing her expression.

I held the little girl and got lost in her eyes. There was so much depth and detail to them. When i heard a gahsp from Nessie and found that the second one was almost out. Still holding on to the girl, i clutched at her hand.

"A Boy." Carlisle said.

"We get to use both names, Jakey." Nessie whispered and i knew she was exaughsted. She took the child from Carlisle's hands who smiled and walked out the door.

He was beautiful. He had a very thin mop of black hair and was about the same size as the girl. His eyes were, to my great happiness, the exact same shade as Bella's and Nessie's.

"My little EJ." Nessie muttered into our childs hair.

"So. He's still Edward Jacob?" I asked.

"Of coarse. Rachel Issabella and Edward Jacob. Perfect names don't you think." She smiled absent mindedly. "He looks like you."

I laughed. "Poor thing. Rachel looks like you." She elbowed me after my first comment but after studying Rachel a bit longer she spoke.

"Same hair. Thats about it. But she looks like Edward alot. I wonder where the eyes come from." I sighed inwardly. At least i wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Come on. Let's stop discussing how like our relatives they are and let said relatives stop waiting with their ears pressed to the door, practically, to see them." I opened the door and was almost right. Only Alice was outside the door, grinning madly.

"I'm sorry. Couldn't help it. The others were being good little vampires and waiting so i sneaked upstairs."

"We don't expect any more from you, Allie." Grinned Nessie. "Meet Rachel Issabella and Edward Jacob. We've had the names picked out for months."

"Can i hold one? This is Rachel, yes?" Alice asked as she picked up the Marron haired angel. "She's beautiful. A lot like Edward and Bella. She's got Edward's old eyes." She murmered and kissed the girl on the forehead. "This one's semes to be all Cullen. 'part from the skin."

Nessie and Alice swapped the babies over so that Alice was holding EJ. "He's a minature Jacob." Beamed Nessie.

"Sure is. I'm glad the Bella's eyes wern't lost.


	3. Diary

**Diary**

_Hello. My name is Rachel Issabella Black and i'm a 16 year old freak. To everything, to normalness, to nature...but i don't care, so long as i have my brother. We're inseperable. We can't have it any other way...literally._

_He's in my head, i'm in his. I can read his mind without trying and i can't stop it. His thoughts share bthe same space as mine and mine to his. So could everyone elses but two minds is quite enough and we only use that power if we both want to know. Which makes life pretty hard for us. I was, when i looked around seven, kissed a boy. My brother started screaming in his mind so i screamed in real life. The poor boy i had kissed had ran away. It was pretty funny at the time but now i'll never have a boyfriend. Not until i learn to block him out._

_It's a pretty cool power. So in touch with your brother and reading peoples minds? That's only the half of it. We're freaks amung freaks. Part vampire amung werewolves. Part werewolf amung vampires. We can block our minds from any mental power apart from each other, like Bella. She's our grandmother who we find is too young to be called any stupid names lie Nanna or Granny or Grandma. It's creepy. We can also project thoughts and images into peoples minds. With humans, they think that they're thinking them their selves._

_I guess we we were in the back of the line for origanality. Hell, we were probably in the que for the lavotry by accident or in a manhole. Oh, god. I inherited my sence of humour from Jacob. I use to call him Dad when i was younger but i find it weird. Anpther thing Me and EJ got from Jake was our body. Were both pretty muscular but not in a freaky terminator way. Just hinted that were sporty people which is a lie for me. EJ is allways on his computer reading Harry Potter fanfictions online or on his stupid proboards. I see why he does. Online he doesn't have to pretend. He can be whoever he wants to be. He reads a lot and i write. I write poetry mainly based on emotions which i'm full of. I bought this Diary in Port Angelis. I don't know why. I'll probably make one proper entry and fill the ret up with drawings, doodles and random quotations from books..._

"Hey, Rach. Come on down. I wanna practice."

_We practice as much as we can. To try and block ourselves from each other. We get pretty fed up of the whole '_i know what your thinking' _gig. Well. Bye Diary. I know as much as you do that i probably will never write in you again. Maybe you'll end up on the bonfire at my birthday in a week. It would be my 10th birthday if i were normal. But i'll stop growing. Carlisle calculated that by that time, i'll have stopped growing. I'll tear out this page and give it to Alice. Writing in a diary is a normal teenage girl thing. Well, i'm not normal, or a teenager literally. I'm pretty sure i'm a girl though. ARGH! There you go! Rubbish comedy as well. It was nice to be normal, even for a while._

I tore the page out of the lockable red diary and closed it. The page was stuffed under my pillow hastily as i ran downstairs, pulling an old pair of hiking boots as i went to meet EJ.

"It's not too cold out but i'd bring your coat just in case." He said. He was right. The sky was grey but it wasn't cold. We walked at a continuous march until we got to our spot in the forest.


	4. Wolf

**Wolf**

"Yes." I shouted. "I didn't hear you. Only for like a few seconds but still. It means that were not doomed to an infinity of each other." EJ grinned.

"My turn." EJ said and i thought of something random to try and see if he could hear it. If he could then it wasn't working.

"Nessie's Chicken Caserole?" I shook my head and he concentraited. "That new single from Muse?" I shook my head again.

"Your really blocking me, EJ. My go."

We practised a few more times, pulling up an elastic shield over our mind until it became easier. We became more fustraited if we couldn't which made it easier as if we were angry it was less difficult. It was starting to get dark.

"Hey, Rach. You okay?"

I shook my head. I felt...weird. Sort of contracted and stretched out. I felt hot. Very hot but my face felt flushed from the cold that i couldn't feel. I found it difficult to breath, like i had been winded. EJ heard me thinking this.

"Me too. It's probably just a feaver. But...your right...i feel all...wrong."

I fell to my knees, panting heavily as i tryed to breath. EJ shouted after me and ran towards me but stopped and clutched at his arms, breathing heavily.

I screamed at the same time as EJ. I felt a cold shiver run up my spine that seemed to stretch it out slightly. I felt my muscles contract painfully in my legs and arms as they changed with my bones. My heart was pounding like a drill in my chest. My blood pumped furiously to these new parts.

Everything happened so quickly and i felt a ripping across my skin. It was agony.

Then, it stopped. I fell on the ground, catching my breath. I turned my head to look for EJ but i couldn't see him. But i did see an animal. It was huge. Terrible and black, it panted on the ground and it looked at me and howled. It was a wolf. A Werewolf. I looked around desperatly and called for him but all i could hear was a howling and a soft trickle of voices. They were quiet at first but then they broke in like a broken dam. I couldn't hear any individual thoughts but that just made me angrier. It fuzzed over my brain so all i felt was red hot anger! I growled. I tried to shout but all i heard was a loud ripping howl.

The Animal howled aswell and stood up, snarling at me. My suib-concious screamed at me. What was i doing? What is it? Where was EJ? But my anger made no room for logic. This illogical anger that fuzzed over my mind in red. I pounced at the creature and swiped at his face.

But then i heard a mournful, low moan that errupted from the animal.

And i blacked out.

* * *

I woke up, my head hurt...so much. I sat up and felt a wave of vertigo flush over me, causing me to fall back down again. I moaned and was happy to hear that the sound was human. I heard voices.

"And i don't know...i-i can't remember much. I just remember her fainting then changing back and then carrying her here."

"What happened?" I recognised Nessie's voice.

I groaned again. "Urgh...EJ? Mom?" I opened my eyes.

They suddenly rushed towards me.

"Rachie? Are you okay, baby?" Nessie swooned. "What happened?"

I sat up. "I don't know...i just felt...pain and anger and then i saw this huge monster. I don't know, i just attacked it and then i blacked out."

"H-huge monster? Wait..." EJ muttered to himself. "Mom, where's Jake?"

"Your father is out with his friends." Sudden realisation dawned on her kind face.

"We need to talk to him." EJ said.

Nessie nodded and took out a phone and dialed Jacob's number and left the room to talk to him.

Then i turned on EJ. "What's going on?"

"W-we...transformed..." He stuttered.

No...no! My life shouldn't be even more complicated. The last thing i needed was the werewolf gene to kick in.


	5. Transformations

**Transforming**

_JPOV_

"_Hey! Do you hear that?" _Quil thought.

_"Yeah. What is it?" _Embry asked.

_"Hey, Almighty Alpha. You should know, What the hell is it?" _Leah asked.

"_I don't know." _I said truthfully.

_"Hey, guys. Doesn't it remind you of when Colin and Brandy joined and they were thinking of this celebrity pin-up or something and we started thinking that aswell and we were like 'What the Hell?' Remember?" _Seth said.

"_Urgh." _Leah mimicked vomiting sounds in her hed. _"Like i would foreget. It was worse then when you lot are perving on your own girlfriends. At least they are clothed...Well, most of the time. But Colin and Brandy? Sick minds."_

"_Seth. Your right. It is a bit like that. It's comming from inside our own heads." _Quil said.

_"Hah! So we are crazy." _Embry and Leah both said then glared daggers at each others wolf.

_"Shut up you two."_

_"Why would we hear other voices?"_ Seth asked. _"Hey, Quil. How old's junior?"_

_"Four. There goes your theory." Q_uil said.

Everyone looked at me. "_Not entirely." _Leah said.

_"Oh, crap!" _I muttered. _"I've got to go home."_

* * *

When i got home, i changed back into a human and pulled on the pair of trousers. The door opened and Nessie ran out.

"Jake! Oh, my god! Something happened."

I inhaled. "I think i know. The pack and i were hearing somebody elses thoughts. How are they?"

She calmed down almost instantly. Probably relieved of having to tell me. "Rachels still quite in shock but Edward is thrilled. At first he was pretty spooked but now? He's so jazzed he's practically tearing the place down."

_"_Well, that's good." I muttered.

"Good? Are you insane?"

I turned to Nessie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We knew that it would happen. To EJ, definatly. Quil accepted it strait away and it made the transformations easier."

I entered the house.

"Rachel? EJ? Are you okay?"

"Oh, my god. Dad! It was wicked." Edward ran in the room and grinned.

"Where's your sister?" I asked.

"She's still freaking out that she attacked me. I don't now why. It bloody hurt but i mean, i must be over reacting cus there wasn't even a bruise or scratch." EJ rambled on.

"We heal." I said. "Very quickly. Where is she?"

"Oh! Rach is in her room."

"Come on. I need to talk to you both."

I walked up the stairs and into her room. She was rocking to and fro on her bed. EJ jumped up next to her and put an arm around her. "Come on sis. Look on the bright side. We're cool now."

"But i attacked you." She whispered.

"Don't worry." I said. "It could have been a lot worse. At least you attacked a fellow werewolf. I practically ripped my own fathers face off. The wolf gene skipped his generation because there were no vampires in the area."

"So...the werewold gene goes hwne the vampires go?" EJ asked.

"It's a theory." I said. "Or you get too old for it."

"So were going to be wolves forever? Just great!" Rachel sighed.

"But it is. There are so many great things about it. When my generation discovered it we all thought it was a curse but that was because we had Sam as an Alpha and after what he whent through, and alone, no wonder he thought it was doomed."

"What did he go though?" EJ asked.

"Do you now anything about Imprints yet? Has Bella or Nessie said anything yet?" They shook their heads. "We'll go down to La Push in the morning. The whole pack. The Origanal council Elders will be having a bonfire. Before, my pack never bothered really but i supose you need to hear the stories."


	6. La Push

**La Push**

_NPOV_

I drove up to my parents house and went in.

"Hey, Nessie. Haven't been to see your favorite Auntie in so long! Where's the Family?" Alice ran down the stairs and kissed me on the cheek.

"Renesme, honey! How are you, dear?" Esme and the rest of the Cullens entered from the living room.

"Nessie." Bella ran foreward and hugged me, her golden eyes sparkeling.

"Hey, Mom. Something happened." I said. This was reacted hugely, what with my whole family making a large deal out of things.

"Are you Okay?" "What happened?" "Are the twins okay?"

"Everyones fine...Rachels a little in shock though at the moment."

"Nessie? What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Jacob is taking the twins to La Push. Along with the rest of the pack. EJ and Rachel transformed last night."

"Oh, no." Bella said. "Honey, how do you feel?"

"Me?" I asked puzzled. "I'm fine. I just worry for Rachel. She's freaking out cus she practically tore EJ's face off. But he's fine aswell. Everyone's fine."

"Why didn't you go aswell?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure i really want to know. . They are being told the stories and what to expect by the council elders. The bonfire party is being moved to today especially for them."

* * *

_JPOV_

"Hello, Quil. Glad you could make it. Hi Claire! How's junior?"

She sighed. "He's refusing to answer to anything but Quil now. It's so confusing." Clair had grown alot and became quite a beauty. Strangly, her hair sort of grew a blond colour that stood out against her light copper skin. Her's and Quil's four year old son, Toby, had been brought along aswell.

"Hey, Alpha." Embry walked up to me.

"Hey, Embry. This is EJ and this is Rachel. Nessie is with her parents at the moment."

"Hey." EJ said.

"Hi." Rachel said.

"Embs, Quil? Do you know where Leah and Seth are?" I asked them.

"Seth and Leah are going to to hospital."

I nearly blancked out. "Oh my god! What happened? Are they okay?"

"No, It's Emily. She's gone into labour. They'll be comming back later so they'll miss most of the bonfire."

We all positioned ourselves around the campfire. It was quite late so the beach was deserted apart from us.

"Hey, Jake. Nice to see you here. I heard about the twins." Paul, Kim and Jared sneaked up behind me.

"I should really introduce you. Rachie, EJ. This is Paul, Jared, and his wife Kim. Over there is Colin, you've met Embry, Quil and family, Brandy and his girlfiend, Jessie, and that's..." I did a double take on the person sitting there. "That's Rachel."

"Hey Jacob. You must be Rachel and EJ. I'm Jacob's sister. I had a twin aswell." Paul went and sat next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"They stories are comming first instead of last." Embry told me.

"So pay attention boys and girls." Quil said.

* * *

_RPOV_

"How was that?" Jacob asked me. This really old guy had just finished telling stories. About the first pack, vampires, the treaty with my Family, imprints and everything. My head felt fit to burst.

"Informative." I mused.

"Nothing creeps you out?" Jacob said.

I shook my head but then thought about it. "Did Quil fall in love with Claire when she was four?"

"Not fall in love. An imprint is how we find our soul mate. He was like a brother to her before she grew up. Then they married." Jacob replied.

EJ joined in. "Did you imprint on Mom?"

"Yes. At the time she had only just been born and i was her mothers best friend. It was very complicated." I shuddered.

"I never want to imprint. It sounds creepy." I muttered.

"Who knows if you will? It might not be carried on through the genes. Your a mystery." Jacob said.

I _looked_ around. "Why am i the only female wolf?"

"Not the only one. That's me." Came a voice behind me.

"Hey Leah. How's Emily?"

"Resting. She and Sam are still in the hospital. Seth is just going to park the car at your old house then he's comming here." Leah said to my dad then walked over to me. "Glad i'm not the only female wolf anymore. Hi, I'm Leah. You must be Jacob's kid, Rachel."

"Hi. Are we the only female wolves?" I asked.

"'Fraid so." She muttered.

"Why did that old guy keep on saying the wolf _brothers _if there was a girl?"

"It sounds more impressive then wolf siblings...or wolf brothers and sister. Hey! And be careful. That 'old guy' is your Grandad."

"Yes, he most certainly is." Came a slightly wheezing voice from beside me. "I'm Billy Black. You must be Rachel. I've just finished speaking to your brother, EJ who is happily downing seven hot dogs in one go." He laughed slightly.

"Hello. Your my grandad, huh? Wow. My other Grandad is about the same age as me." He laughed.

"This body has seen better days. I just need to speak with Jacob about something." He rolled himself away in his weelchair and i whent and sat down on a log.

"Hey, Leah. Sam just called. They've decided on a name. William. Out of all the people to name their baby after, they pick old Billy." A voice laughed behind me.

"I think it's nice." Said Leah.

"Your just like that because their first was named after you. Amy Leah. Hah! Nobody is going to name their children after me are they?"

"Well, who likes your name? Oh, this is Rachel, Jacob's daughter." I stood up to greet this boy.

"It's nice to meet y..."

Everything collided. Little parts of me. Everything that i loved came apart. My family...Jacob, Alice, Bella, EJ, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. They didn't matter so much. Of my new friends. Of new relatives. Members of my new pack...came snipping away bit by bit.  
Because nothing mattered except the center of the universe. There was nothing to hold me up except that. The only thing that mattered...

And i didn't even know his name...


	7. Beauty

**Beauty**

_SethPOV_

She was beautiful. Her hair waved in reddish curls and she had thick lashes framing mesmerizing green eyes. Her skin was unbhlemished, smooth and a very pale russet. Her skin seemed to glow in the light from the moon. Nothing mattered except for her. What was her name again...Rachel?

No...i did not just imprint on my friends daughter. Oh god. Great...now i'm standing here, gawping like an idiot...she'll think i'm insane. Stop thinking about her. I just imprinted. Oh godohgodohgod.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Rachel, Jacob's daughter. Who are you?" Her cheeks filled with a bright blush.

"Um...Seth. My name is Seth. I'm Leah's brother and part of Jacob's pack. It's nice to meet you."

I held out a hand for her to shake and remembered that that is a stupid thing to do. She looked bewildered for a seconds then took it and shook it. We were in compleate scilence. Great. The person i imprinted on think's i'm an idiot. Well done, Seth. You sure can pick 'em.

* * *

_RPOV_

'I only just found out what imprinting is and i just did it? Uh-uh. No! That's way too coincidental. So...stupid. Okay...talk. Open your stupid mouth and talk. Find out his name.'

"Uh, Hi. I'm Rachel, Jacob's daughter. Who are you?" Great so now i'm blushing...perfect.

"Um...Seth. My name is Seth. I'm Leah's brother and part of Jacob's pack. It's nice to meet you."

'What? That means he's a werewolf...what if he's allready imprinted on someone? Oh, no. No way.' I looked into his eyes. They were a georgus dark brwn, almost black. So beautiful...his skin was a copper colour and his hair, so nice. It looked like it had been crappily cut short but grew all too quickly in every direction. It flicked over his eyes. It was a wonderful dark brown but not as dark as his eyes.

'Oh! Stop staring you idiot. He wants to shake hands. Move!' I took his hand and shook it, trying to smile. I noticed Leah looking between us, glaring slightly. She then stopped, stared at Seth hard, then me, then back at Seth. Her mouth opened in an '0' and she grinned evily. Seth didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, no way." She whispered. Leah turned to face her brother and whispered urgently to him. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, nor could i see Seth.

"Well, nice to meet you both. I'm going to talk to my brother." I waved at them and hurried away i sat down on a log and was relieved to notice that i regognised the person next to be.

"Hey Rachel. Your brother sure is something. He's shoveling more food down his throat then i thought possible." Quil smiled at me.

"He's allways been a total pig." I pondered for a while. "Hey, Quil. Can i ask you about imprints?"

He grinned. "Sure. What is it you want to know that old Billy hasn't said allready?"

"Well." I said. "He said that nothing else will matter in the world. That they are our soul mates and we shouldn't try to fight tem...but how will you know that you've imprinted? I mean, he didn't tell us much about how were suppost to know..."

"Oh, you'll know allright. There's love at first sight. Ever experianced that? It's quite rare."

"No. Being part vampire, part werewolf really limates dating possibilitys." I said and Quil laughed.

"Well, it's stronger then that. Nothing else will matter in the whole world. Parts that mean alot to you won't matter anymore. The only thing that will is her...or in your case, him. But Leah is possitive that she won't imprint. That she can't. Who knows about female wolves?"

"Who knows?" I repeated.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

I decided to be honest. "What's the shortest time ever recorded from transformation to imprint?"

"About four days. But theres definatly no normal time. Some werewolves never imprint or do so much later in life."

"Well..." I intook breath. "I think i imprinted."

He looked puzzled at me. "When?"

"Just now. Literally, just now."

"Oh, wow. You only just transformed last night. Are you sure?"

I nodded urgently. "Possitive. I'm feeling all uncomfortable now that i'm not near them."

"Oh, Jake won't like this... On who?"

"Um... Seth. Leah's brother." I recalled. "I think she knows because she's all conspirative now with him."

"I'll go talk to them." Quil said.

I protested but it wasn't heard. I watched him stand up and walk over to Leah and Seth. Seth looked up at me and i smiled, trying to make sure that nothing was wrong. That he wouldn't avoid me. He smiled back and started talking in his conversation again.

* * *

_LPOV_

"Oh, my god, little brother. Ha! Better you then me." I said. He blushed again and looked up to see Quil walking over here. I saw Seth smile at someone and blush again before turning to look at Quil.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Quil asked.

"Seth just imprinted." I cackled with delight. This was fun.

"Shut up, Leah." He muttered.

"On Jacob's daughter? Rachel?" He said and i noticed my brother deppening a darker shade of red.

"W-wha...how...uh.." Seth blabbered on, horror in his eyes that Quil knew.

"I just spoke to her. She's very nice." Quil said.

I decided to torment my brother more. "And very vampire. Well done lil' bro." He punched me in the arm and it hurt more then i let on.

"Does she think i'm a total idiot?" He asked.

"On the contray. She's rather smitten, really." Quil said.

"What?"


	8. Conversation

**Conversation**

_SethPOV_

"Smitten? With me?" Maybe there was hope after all.

"Hah! Why would anyone fancie this loser?" Leah stuck her tounge ut childishly at me.

or maybe not. I sighed.

"Well, perhaps 'fancie' is too weak a word." Quil said. "What i mean is...well...I'm not sure if she would want me to tell you or not."

"Smitten? Are you kidding me? You make me sound like a seventy five year old." Came a beautiful voice from behind Quil. There, Rachel was standing behind him, looking quite peeved.

"You were listening?" Quil asked.

"At the end, of corse. Since because of the conversation we last had, i'm asuming you were talking about me." She did have a point.

"What was the conversation you and Quil here last had, about?" Leah asked.

"Do you want to tell them?" Quil asked and Rachel shrugged.

"It all really depends, doesn't it?" She asked, hintingly at Quil.

Quil looked confused. "Um...i think that you should tell each other, okay? Leah? I need to talk to you." And with that, Quil took Leah's elbow and lead her towards the bonfire to talk about god knows what. That left me alone with Rachel.

"Do you want to walk along the beach with me?" I asked. 'Stupid, stupid Seth. Shut Up'

She stared a little at me and then smiled. "Yeah, sure."

We walked in silence and i knew i looked stupid. I had this massive grin plastered on my face. Here i was, alone, with a beautiful girl and i just happened to imprint on her. The bad news? I have never done this sort of thing since preschool and that doesn't count; I bet Rachel would have had tonns of boyfriends in her life. The worst news? She just happened to be Jacob's daughter. Damn!

"So...how long have you been a werewolf?" Rachel asked me.

"Oh. A year before your mum was born. I was sixteen." I said, thankful for a conversation piece.

"Wow. That's a long time, isn't it?" Rachel said.

"Not really. I love being a wolf. The reason most people want to 'opt-out'-" She laughed; "- Is beacause some want to grow old with their imprints or just want to get old. The oldest wolf is the first of our generation. He's called Sam and he's been a wolf for... about twenty years or so."

"But wouldn't he want to give up the wolf to be with Emily? Jake told me the story." She said.

"When he arives, he's going to tell everyone that he's giving up. He told me at the hospital. This is their fourth kid. Their oldest transformed a year ago." I told her. I cringed. "He told me not to tell anyone although _why?,_ i'll never know. It's obvious that he would be leaving soon."

"Oh, don't worry." She winked at me. "I won't tell anyone. I'm pretty good at secrets. You know, my whole existance from the world, stuff like that." She laughed and i did aswell but i detected a hint of dryness in her laughter.

"Yeah. It sucks not being able to tell anyone and also, not _wanting_ to talk about it. I kind of know what you mean."

"I don't want to worry my family. They are so protective! It's quite infuriating. But i want to talk to _someone_ about it. But the only people i really HAD to talk to were my family." She laughed bitterly again. Her brow furrowed, creating a small worry line that i remembered Bella having, and Nessie.

"Viscious cycle." I agreed. "I mean, that's what is great about this. Pleanty of friends to talk to."

"Hah!" She rolled her eyes. "Who would want to hear about my horrible discusting hybrid worries. Werewolves hate vampires."

"Well, Jake obviously doesn't." I said and she laughed but it reached her eyes so i knew it was real.

"It's the imprint. When the vampire is your 'obsession' i doubt the smell would matter very much." She sighed. She looked so forelorn, i wanted to comfort her. Hug her or something but i didn't.

"I've met Nessie on several occasions. Only slightly vampire smell. But it wouldn't bother me anyway. I'm so use to the Cullen's that it doesn't really bother me anymore. I'm not sure if it's very strong for me because i'm so attuned to it."

She glanced curiously at me. "Why are you attuned to it? Don't vampires repulse you to no end?"

I shook my head ernestly. "Nope. After we fought side by side against some newborn vampires me and the Cullen's became pretty good friends."

"Nessie told me that story. The one against Victoria?" I nodded.

"Bella and Edward have told me and EJ all the stories. With some help from Alice. And Jake told me loads of Quillette legends. But he mainly told EJ them. I guess another female wolf was a suprise, huh?"

I nodded and we laughed again. "When my sister transformed it was such a shock to my dad that he had a heart attack. He died from it." She stopped laughing and her eyes showed some internal battle. She lifted a hand, hesitated, and patted me on the shoulder. She then used it to push herself up so she was standing.

"Right. It was nice talking to you, Seth. I'll probably see you quite a bit now that i'm joining the pack." She held out a hand and i took it. She pulled me up and i was suprised at how strong she was.

"Yeah, keeping Leah company and all." We laughed again as we made our way back to camp.

All the while with our hands still entwined.

_Yay! :D_


	9. Run

**Run**

_EJPOV_

"Hey, Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said. "You ready?"

"Yeah...um...about about clothes?" I didn't know what to say. i mean...like i would want Rachel to see me...unclothed.

'_Relax, bro' _She thought to me. _'We're siblings. I promis not to laugh.' _

_'Shut up.' _I thought back.

"Just bring trousers." Jake chucked a length of black cord at me. "Here. Tie some around your ankle."

I did so. It looked pretty stupid but it would be easier.

Rachel came running down with one allready round her ankle. For once, she was wearing a dress which is a first.

"Why don't you wear dresses normally, sis? Why do you continue to dress like a boy ususally?" I asked.

She blushed thought something about '_Don't want any more attention_' and ran towards the door. "Hurry up. I want to try this out."

We all said goodbye to Nessie and walked at rather a quick pace to the clearing the pack had agreed to meet at. I was suprised at the pure power each of my muscles felt. I heard the thumping of feet, running.

When we entered the clearing, Embry and Quil was still there.

"Hey, Embs." Jake said. "Where's the Clearwaters?"

"There comming now." Quil said.

"Hey, EJ? Rachel?" Jake said. "This probably won't freak you lot out as much as it did us lot but...when we're wolves..."

"We can hear each other. A bit like Edward. Evertythought." Embry finished.

"Oh! That wouldn't make much difference to us would it?" I said and Rachel laughed.

"Well, You won't be able to block anything like you can now." Jake said. I saw the look of puzzlement cross Quil's and Embry's fetures.

"We can...read peoples minds. We can also block any mental ability and project images into peoples head." Rachel said. Embry let out a low whistle.

_'Where is Seth?' _I heard Rachel think.

_'Why would you care?' _I asked her.

'_Get OUT of my HEAD!' _She shouted at me.

"Unfortunaly..." I said "We can block everyones thoughs apart from each others. Some freaky twin thing."

_'Freaky's the word.' _This was Embry's thought.

"Hey Jake. Sorry we're late. Lump here was being anoying." Leahs voice called as she entered the clearing.

"Shut it, Leah." Said the boy named Seth. '_Hey. There's Rachel.'_

'_Finally.' _Thought Quil.

"Come on. Let's run."

* * *

_SethPOV_

Quil, Embry and Leah transformed and ran off.

"W-o-w." Muttered EJ. "That' so cool."

Jake whent over to them. "Just listen to your inner wolf. Usually for young werewolves it takes anger to transform but i highly doubt you two are going to be like young werewolves." He said.

EJ Cloded his eyes and i saw him visably shake. And standing there, was a smallish black wolf. It howled and ran into the forest happily running after the others. Jake lept and when he landed he was a wolf. He ran after EJ and that left me alone with Rachel. The girl i imprinted on.

"Come on. It gets easier."

She inhaled and held her breath. She shut her eyes tight. After a while of staying like it she opened them again and smiled, leaping into the air, and where she had landed, there was a majestic, russet wolf, darker in colour the Jake. I smiled and transformed aswell.

_'Wow! Is it like this all the time?'_ Rachel asked.

'_Yep!' _Jake said. '_You can't keep secrets well when your a wolf.'_

_'Aw! Embs allways been bad a keeping secrets anyway so no change there.' _Quil laughed.

'_Shut it!_.' Embry Growled. '_Your no better.'_

_'Um...' _Came the unnerved reply of Quil. He then started singing to himself, probably to drown out thoughts.

'_Oh, god!' _I muttered and started singing it aswell to block the thoughts of last night.

_'Good idea.' _Rachel said and joined in.

'_Are you lot hiding something? Seth?' _Asked Embry. '_Rachel? Quil? What are you hiding fro- Hey! LEAH! Cut it out!' _He said as Leah joined in our little choir.

_'Bro. Your gonna have to tell them eventually. Me, you or Quil is bound to slip up some time.' _Leah said. '_And why are you singing Rachel.'_

_'Similar reason, Leah.' _Quil said before starting that annoying tune again.

'_You KNOW something! Oooh, wow.' _Leah said sarcastically.

'_What the HELL is going on?' _Jacob asked. He started humming aswell. '_Oh great! You've got me doing it now, Thanks.'_


	10. Spirit

**Spirit**

_RachelPOV_

"_You know that you'r going to have to tell them some time." _Quil said.

_"NO!" _This was both me and Seth and they looked at each other in confusion...

_"What the hell is going on, Rachel?" _Jacob asked.

_"Um..." _I spluttered.

"_What's going on? What's Rachel got to hide?" _Seth thought.

"_Nothing that concerns you."_ I muttered.

Quil sighed. "_Isn't this just going round in circles, Leah?"_

_"Hell Yeah!" _Leah laughed. "_Best tell, Sethyboy. No secrets amoungst werewolves."_

"_Sethyboy?" _I giggled. "_Funny."_

_"No Way Quil." _Seth said. _"I'll get laughed at."_

_"You seriously won't." _Leah said, supressing giggles.

"_I'm going to transform back." _I decided. _"I need to think about the whole 'No Secrets' thing."_

"_Come on sis."_ EJ said, "_What's to think about. It's cool."_

_"I'll transform back aswell." _Seth said and ran off into the forest. I ran off aswell until i could see no more of my 'Brothers' and changed back, quckly pulling a dress over me from wrapped around my ankle and I continued to think. I was stupid....

* * *

_SethPOV_

_God i'm stupid..._ i thought

"Hey, wait up." Came Quil's voice. I turned around and he was running towards me. "Listen. I really think you should tell her."

I laughed. "I'll look like an idiot. She'll laugh in my face." I said mournfully, sighing.

_"_She won't okay." He sighed. "Fine. I'll have to tell you."

"Tell him what." My sister's voice called as she walked towards us.

"I havn't told you yet Leah. Don't worry." I said to Seth. "Leah knows about your imprint."

"It's just so hard. Everytime i see her...It's weird." I couldn't describe the feeling of protectiveness and _Possesiveness _I had whenever i was with her.

"Look Seth." Quil said. He inhaled deeply to prolong the moment. "She imprinted."

"Oh..." I said. "Oh!" Nothing else would matter now, nothing. She had imprinted. I felt my heart trying to rip itself out painfully.

"On you." Quil added.

I choked. "What?"

* * *

_Rachel POV_

I sighed, fustraited. No secrets then? How was i suppost to keep the whole 'imprinting on Seth' a secret then? I sat down at the root of a tree with my head in my hands in the fetal possition, reflecting.

What was i worried about? Oh, i could make a list. That he hates my hybrid self, that he's allready imprinted on someone else, that he just want to be friends, that he DOES imprint on someone else...ect. The list goes on.

I looked up when i heared three people comming towards me. Three people in human form. Quil and Leah walked in first and then came a blushing Seth.

"Oh." I smiled weakly but my heart skipped a beat. "Hello."

"Um, i need to talk to you." He said, smiling akwardly.

I glared at Quil. "You didn't..." I said narrowing my eyes.

Quil put up his hands and backed away. "Don't blame me, Rachel."

I turned to Seth and smiled. "What about?" I asked.

He looked at Quil and Leah, reproachfully, and said, "Alone preferably."

I smiled and we both walked together in the forest. The sun was setting and the color of the sky glazed everything a beautiful orange pink. It was beautiful. Seth ruffled his hair with one hand, nervously.

"So." I said.

"So..."

"What did Quill tell you?" I said glaring at the cluster of trees behind us.

"Nothing much." He said, staring at his feet.

"Oh." I said. I didn't know what else to say, to be honest. I know i should have read his mind and be done with it...but it was the imprint. I just couldn't bring myself to betray his privacy.

"Rachel?" He said. "I need to talk to you." He looked uncomfortable.

"You said." I whispered. "And then, i need to talk to you."

He turned to face me, and then he seemed to have some internal struggle before taking my hands and looking deeply into my green eyes. My heart stopped and i had a desire to kiss him. I held it back by biting down on my bottom lip.

"Rachel...I...." He said, biting his bottom lip, mimiking me.

"Yes?" I asked.

He inhaled breath. "I've imprinted on you." He said and stared at me to watch my reaction.

Me? I was shocked. "What?" I asked, confusion masking all sence.

"I-i'm sorry." He flustered, dropping my hands, red colouring his cheeks. "I-i don't know w-what i'm thinking, i mean-"

"-stop." I whispered. "I have too." I smiled at him.

He stopped muttering and looked at me intently for a while. He leant foreward, hesitantly, and kissed me on the cheek. He straitened up, blushing like mad.

"Quil told me." He confessed. "Are you mad at him?"

I shook my head. "It makes this easier." I said before taking his hand in mine and giving it a gentle squeese.

* * *


	11. Eternity

**RachelPOV**

Seth and i walked next to each other as we made our way back to the pack. I still couldn't believe how lucky i was to have found him.

"Rachel?" He asked for me quietly.

"Hmm?"

"C-could i ask you something?" _Please?_

I nodded. "Sure. What do you wanna know?"

"Well, this is going to sound kind of stupid."

"I won't laugh or anything." I said, making a move to grasp his hand and he squeezed it back, sending flutters in my stomache.

"Well, would you..." He blushed as he continued. "Like to go on a date with me?"

I giggled at his cuteness and he thought i was lauging at him. "Sorry?"

"I mean, it may seem a stupid thing to ask, what with the imprint and, you know..." _Together fo all eternity. _He thought.

"Together for all eternity. I'd like that." I smiled and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Me too." He grinned and i reached up to ruffle his hair. Any passers by would think that we were a really close couple, instead of people who have only just asked to go on a date. (Leaving out, obviously, the declaring eternal love and that.)

We walked hand in hand to where Quil and Leah were talking, okay. Not talking, more like arguing.

**LeahPOV**

"Listen, pup. It's my buisness about how i feel." i growled at him.

"Leah, it's his choice so don't get all sisterly protective." Quil sighed. "In fact, it's not even his choice, it's destiny. Two people imprinting on each other? It's beyond destiny."

"Oh shut up. I didn't know you believed in all that astrological crap." I laughed at him.

"I didn't, and then i met Claire." Quil stopped. "Do you realise what this means Leah?"

"What?" i snapped.

"You can imprint. Rachel's a female wolf aswell and she imprinted. Just wait, it'll happen for you."

"No it won't. Never ever." I shook my head. "No way, it's disgusting."

"It isn't sis. It's amazing." Called my brother as he walked towards us, with Rachel on his side, holding his hand. He was grinning at her like an idiot but i had to admit i wouldn't mind someone looking at me like that. Like Seth looked at Rachel, Like Rachel looked at Seth, like Quil at Claire, Jared at Kim, Paul at Rachel Senior, Brandy at Lucy, Sam at Emily... just once. To feel like i was the most precious and beautiful thing on the world for that one person.

"Leah?" Rachel said, dragging mje out of my thoughts. "It will happen, someday. Just have hope."

"Gah!" I shouted. "Stupid mind-reading bloodsucker."

Seth growled at me but Rachel chuckled. "Blood? No, ew. I'm mostly human." But then she stopped. "Actually, i'm mostly wolf and i have yet to try eating as a wolf."

"You'll hate it, i garantee." And then i grinned. "But what you'll hate most of all is the boys."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking worried.

"All those eyes, ogoling. Seeing in their minds the perverted things they are thinking as they stare at your naked body. Beware of Embry most of all, he's a-"

"Leah! Stop it." Quil sighed. "You're deluding youself. Really, It doesn't do much for any of us, seeing you naked. But beware Embry, seriously. He's waiting to imprint and is getting all horny." He spoke to Rachel who's face was priceless. It was a mask of disgust and horror and Seth was fighting whether to be amused or angry.

"Don't worry. Jacob and Seth combined will rip anyone to pieces if they are caught thinking about you in that way." I said, giggeling.

**SethPOV**

I did find it rather funny as Leah tried to mentally torture my girlfirend. Wait, was she my grilfriend? I really wasn't sure. We turned away from Quil and Leah.

"Do you want to go to first beach?" I asked her. "It's lovely at this time of the year at sunset."

"Sure. But the Pack must be going crazy wondering what's going on." _What do we tell them?_ she asked me using her power.

"The truth i guess." I whispered. "I think we'll survive."


	12. Fear

**SethPOV**

I entwined my fingers in Rachels and was tempted to hind our holding hands behind our backs but Rachel gave my hand a squeeze and smiled at me and i knew things would be alright.

The pack seemed to be closing in, like predators.

I felt that shimmer in the air as they transformed, pulling on their garments.

They all came in. "Hey you two. You okay?" Embry grinned.

"Yeah, it can be a bit overwhelming, Rach, but you'll get use to it." Jared said.

E.J. walked up to Rachel and put his arm around her. "Well, sis. What do you think? It's awsome isn't it?"

She mumbled a small 'yes' and tuned to face Jake. "Um, Jacob?"

Jake turned to her and grinned. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"Me too." I choked out.

Jacob raised an eyesbrow. "Sure...?" But his voice was suspicious and hesitant.

"Alone?" Rachel whispered and i felt relieved as Jacob turned on his heel and walked into the forest. I could hear my dear sister laughing behind our backs.

"What's this about then?" Jacob asked, his arms folded. He looked so intimidating, he looked far larger then i was as i still had my boyish lankyness. but he was practically all muscle. It was terrifying.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and the expression on her face was adorable. I turned away from her, red colouring my cheeks.

"Um...well..." She hesitated. "Don't get angry or anything, Jake..."

"Why would i?" Jacob asked but he sounded less cheerful then he was before, a glint in his eye. I was more terrified now then i was when i was fighting Riley.

"I...I've..." She looked away and mumbled, almost inaudiabley. "Imprinted."

Jacob's face fell into a look of shock. "With?" He demanded.

I coughed. "Um..."

Jacob glared at me as understanding dawned. "Seth Clearwater! Tell me right now." He growled.

"Jake. Please, don't. I've imprinted with him, okay?" Rachel said, whinning.

"Me too." I mumbled. "I imprinted on her."

Jacob glanced at both of us. Oh god, he was going to hit me wasn't he? Oh god! "So, you imprinted on each other?" He said. His voice was low and dangerous.

We nodded. Rachel looked just as scared as I. "Jake?" Rachel said. "It's not his fault, or mine. We can't help it. Could you help it when you imprinted on Nessie?"

As Rachel said her mother's name, Jacob's expression sofened slightly. "You're lucky i'm not grounding you." He mumbled. And he turned to me. "And you? If you ever hurt my daughter-"

I interupted. "I'll personally throw myself off a cliff onto sharp rocks." I said almost automatically.

Jacob looked between us both and sighed. "There's no way i can discourage this or break the imprint is there?"

Rachel shook her head as did i.

Jacob sighed exasperatedly. "Fine! You have my blessings." He growled. "Just don't you dare go within a foot of each other."

Rachel laughed. "Jacob! Stop being so unrealistic. That's just not-"

Jacob interupted her. "Fine! No going near a foot of each other while i'm around or when i can hear you. And especially don't think about unseemly things when the rest of the pack can hear it.

Rachel ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thankyou."

I just smiled slightly... well, i wasn't dead so it went better then planned.

We walked back into the clearing and the others were all grinning at us. "Arn't they adorable?" Leah said, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"Leah! You told them?" I whined.

"Aw! They are absolutly adorable." Brandy said.

"Shut up." Leah growled at Brandy. "Only i can say that to my little brother." She turned to us. "When's the wedding?"

Rachel burst out laughing, a bright red flush came to my cheeks and Jacob hissed in air behind us. "Oh, next tuesday. We didn't want to rush anything." Rachel said, smiling. She took my hand.

Everyone turned to her and grinned. Jacob even gave out a small laugh. But i didn't really care as i stared into Rachel's eyes. I clutched her hand in mine as if i would never let go.


End file.
